warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kephn
A note on 40k images This wikia doesn't permit the use of official 40k artwork outside of guide articles, as such images are copyrighted. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:34, June 16, 2017 (UTC) On the page Vritra the Howler you have a number of pictures which are owned by GW or FFG. I'm going to delete them and hope you won't upload other people's artwork on this site again. Thank you. --Remos talk 18:39, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Stranger/Flux Response Don't tell anyone, but Jacob already has links to certain parts of the Alpha Legion. That said, a little tiff wouldn't hurt anyone! I'll add a quote to Stranger's page. --Dragonofelder (talk) 13:59, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm sure there are parts of the Alpha Legion that don't work together. Think it'll be a fun rivarly :) Kephn (talk) 14:22, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much for your comment. Yeah I'm not incredibly versed in WH40k but the knights have really interested me. Don't hesitate to add your own flair to my characters also! My characters always need more dakka--Ragecreation (talk) 01:39, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Phobions + Masked God I found the Masked God page and thought 'I thought of a Phobion like that, I should create a qoute for the fun of it'. Don't worry, it was clearly a case of great minds think alike Orkiod Inqusitor (talk) 08:09, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Masked god Chaos warband Hello Kephn , i'm actually working on a chaos warband with the help of IllumiNini and i thought of something : Could my warband serves your masked god ? If you wish , i can tell you more on discord / steam or even mail (it would be easier).Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 15:27, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Go ride ahead, brosky, I am super flattered :D Glad to hear that ! I'll need your help just for the daemons of your chaos god (like how their appareance is , how they behave , ...), his avatar and its specialities. If you want me to keep you in touch about it , leave a way to contact you and you'll be the first to know about them.Kaedmon (talk) 16:34, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Ban You have been banned for a week (expires in 20:11, 11 August 2017) for repeatedly uploading copyrighted material on 40k Fanon. You have been warned two times already without any penalty, so a week is the least I'll give you now. I hope there won't be incidents like this in the future. --Remos talk 17:18, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I found that oimage of a knight on google images. Sounds fine, whatever, not like dozens of the articles, including the featured ones have copyrighted art on them. Kephn (talk) 23:05, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I'm really bad about getting back to people. First of all, thanks bout the music comment. It's one of my favorite tunes, and it screams action. Secondly, not quite. I just write and write until some thing forms, throw some peanut butter on it, feed it to my dog, come back later and see if its gone anywhere. To be honest, most of my ideas started off COMPLETLY different than the finished result. For example, I have a story idea where Sir Jacob saves the Imperium, but I couldn't write that cuz rules or something (damn admins) so I just wrote something different and got this.Ragecreation (talk) 03:55, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Got your message. I'm flattered, truly I am. Unfortunately, the collab is a no go. Nothing against you, I just have very little time for writting any more. Please feel free to write what ever you like about my characters, though. The only thing I like more than people appreciating my work is using it and making it better.Ragecreation (talk) 03:53, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I have a hard time believing you'd be this Gwayne Li from whom you've picked the File:Gwayne-li-genestealer-cult-008-resize.jpg. I'll delete that image, and few other images uploaded by you on your articles (you can check all of those in ). As many of these images have been uploaded before your previous ban, I'll settle in just deleting them. --Remos talk 15:26, October 3, 2017 (UTC) You have been banned for a month (expires in 12:17, 3 February 2018 ) for repeatedly uploading copyrighted material on 40k Fanon. You have been warned for number of times already, even after your previous ban, so a month is the least I'll give you now. I hope there won't be incidents like this in the future. --Remos talk 10:18, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Could you please sign your messages. --Remos talk 06:37, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Ashen Thanes Hey man I just noticed the comment you left on the talk page of my Ashen Thanes . Sorry it took so long to reply, Ironically I didn't notice until somebody, for some reason, tried their best to delete them though I managed to fix it. As for your genestealer cult being enemies of the Ashen Thanes. I wouldn't mind them being enemies but political enemies might be harder to pull off. Last I checked Astartes had to do kinda a lot to get trouble polititcally, for example the Space Wolves with their blatant disregard for the Codex Astartes and their fight with the Inquisition after the first war for Armeggedon. The Ashen Thanes are a chapter in pretty good standing with the Imperium so I don't see how a criminal familiy, even a gene-stealer cult, could make polititcal trouble for them. That being said, maybe I'm thinking the wrong way about this and you have/had something in mind that I didn't think about. Leave a message on my talk if you still want to do it. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 13:46, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Alien Fanon Wiki Hey there. I've already written an message to you on the Alien Fanon Wiki, but didn't get an answer. :-( Sorry for contacting you on another wiki, but I just want to know if you are still active on the Alien Fanon Wiki. If yes it would be nice if you would send me an answer to my question there. :-) --InquisitorZylon (talk) 14:37, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey. I can totally understand your situation. I am in a similar situation. :-) So no problem, but if you have time and are interested in joining forces on the Alien Fanon Wiki, just send me a message. :-) --InquisitorZylon (talk) 12:48, March 29, 2018 (UTC) You mind enlighten me, what is free use license? --Remos talk 05:42, May 22, 2018 (UTC) If you don't know, then you shouldn't upload it. Free use is no license of any kind, I guess you mean fair use. Feel free to check fair use on Wikipedia so you understand what you are doing. Fair use is basically stealing but I guess you already realised that. And please change the license. --Remos talk 07:27, May 22, 2018 (UTC) To be honest, I don't understand what you are trying to say with your last message. But if you ask me, should you delete those files, then yes. --Remos talk 13:15, May 22, 2018 (UTC)